


绿谷出久的梦（完整）

by kastuki



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kastuki/pseuds/kastuki





	绿谷出久的梦（完整）

听说被龙打上标记的猎物会跟龙有一样的标记  
一一

绿谷都忘了是第几次推开埋在自己脖颈处的脑袋，几乎是无奈的哄了。

"小胜，我在看书啊...”

男人的唇摩挲着他脖颈上的青筋，又把领口的第一颗纽扣解开，用牙齿把紧贴着后颈的衣料扯走，原本白皙的皮肤上露出来一个红火的印记。

舌尖几乎是绅士般的舔过，让绿谷不仅抖了抖，连手中的书都啪嗒掉了下来.

他的龙想要了。

面前的草纸上是他自己的字迹，还有一些自己随意图画的草种，原本被压的平整纸张被自己弄的发皱。

爆豪把绿谷抱到桌子上，他手里还拿着羽毛笔，笔尖的墨汁有些多了，顺着笔尖滴到勇者大腿上的布料。绿谷有些慌乱的想要擦去，指尖刚碰到冰凉的液体却被爆豪握住。

墨汁是火红的，爆豪拉着绿谷的手从大腿上移到眼睑下，爆豪的手掌是火热的，可能因为是龙族的原因，比寻常人更火热。爆豪的手整个把绿谷的手握住，只伸出来粘上了墨汁的食指，在勇者那双翠绿眼眸的下方勾勒出特殊的花纹案，他皮肤白，配上如火烙印的印记，更是激发了爆豪内心那股炙热的情愫。

爆豪凑过去吻住了绿谷的唇瓣，有些尖利的牙齿磨了磨绿谷的下嘴唇，腥甜的血丝被他一一舔去，勇者乖顺地让爆豪的舌头伸了进来，不是试探，是直截了当。

龙族懒得搞那些麻烦的东西，爆豪也不例外，舌尖勾住绿谷的小舌，让两人的津液换了个够，或许是因为绿谷前不久还在试吃草药的原因，他总觉得满嘴都是草味，苦的要死。

他的猎物，才不是一颗蔫巴巴的草，明明是，鲜美的，正直的勇者大人。

连血都是带着春药的糖。

爆豪松了口，怀里的绿谷被吻的眼神都迷离了，爆豪摸上绿谷的虎牙，一点都不锋利，连凸起来的一点点都是圆润的弧度，一下，两下，爆豪的手指都被绿谷舔了个遍。

“小胜……”

绿谷发出含糊不清的声音，小舌不经意贴上了爆豪的手指，爆豪另一只空闲的手把绿谷的裤子扯了下来，桌子上的纸稿被这样的动作打掉了地上。

爆豪把自己的手指从绿谷的口中抽出来，带出来不少津液，暧昧的挂在他的手指上，绿谷看着爆豪手上自己的口水脸都红了，下意识的想夹紧自己的腿。

勇者的腿已经没有了布料的束缚，腿部的线条流畅好看，甚至在腿窝处还有几个没下去的牙印

谁咬的，一目了然。

绿谷不住的扯着自己的衬衫往下面拉，企图盖着一些什么东西，脸色也愈来愈红，甚至不敢抬头看自己的龙。

爆豪嗤笑一声，把沾着绿谷口水的手顺着绿谷的小腿肚摸上去，腿窝处自己的咬痕还没完全愈合，指腹贴心的在那里多停留了一会，让津液把那块伤痕染上其他色彩。

大腿根处的皮肤是最娇嫩的，绿谷的也不例外，常年不见光的地方总是白嫩的让人想一口吞掉，爆豪也这么做了。

细密的吻一个接着一个，爆豪的吻从来就没有温柔可言，这次也是，大腿根处的皮肤被尽数打上玫瑰色的印记，再往里，是勇者大人一直隐藏的秘密。

只有女孩子才有的女穴。

身上的衣服还松松散散的挂在身上，绿谷的胸膛有些急促的喘息着，他在害怕，男人的压迫感太大，甚至男人的呼气他都能感受到。

女穴被男人玩了可不止一次两次，第一次做爱的时候爆豪甚至把自己的精液全数都射了进去，小小的子宫吃不下男人的精液，那浊白的精液便顺着大腿缓缓的留下来，跟后穴流出来汇到一起。

像个被玩坏的情趣娃娃。

绿谷的女穴发育的不是很好，即使被他肏了这么多次还是嫩粉的，肉唇微微张开，淫水顺着穴道流了出来，爆豪也不知道动了什么心思，竟然伸出来舌头舔去了。

“唔、唔啊…小胜你在干什么啊…”

绿谷有些匆忙的去推埋在自己腿间的毛茸茸的脑袋，可手上却使不上力气，急得他眼泪都快流了下来，自己的女穴被人舔的羞耻感和舒服让他有些不知所措。

先是轻柔的吻，把穴口附近的淫水吻去，后来男人又起了玩心，把舌头伸进穴道里面模仿着性交的动作抽插着，被他故意吸吮的水声在房间里格外响。

“唔…不要了小胜……”

绿谷只觉得自己的身体完全不受控制了，快感来得太激烈，却又像被打开了什么隐藏开关，整个身子都软了下来，脚尖酥麻，口中的呻吟不受控制地流露到空气中，把原本温凉的气息都染上了情欲的火热。  
  
爆豪抬起头，嘴角还挂着一滴不知名液体，他握住绿谷的手，用舌尖一遍遍的舔过勇者的手心，这双手曾经举起过宝剑，也曾在他的后背上留下印记，也曾为了拯救过不知名的废鸡而留下伤疤，说实话，他的手心上不知道什么时候也被磨出了茧子，更别提那些伤痕。  
  
如果他不是勇者...  
  
如果他没遇见自己...  
  
绿谷朦朦胧胧地，感觉到爆豪的气息变得躁动了起来，于是便用另一只手抚上爆豪的脸颊，上面已经浮现出了红色的花纹，跟绿谷身上的，他勾画出来的一模一样。  
  
“小胜又在想，都是因为自己才会让我受这些伤吗？”  
  
爆豪轻哼一声，随即把绿谷拉到自己怀里，毫不留情地一口咬下他的肩部，却又马上松了口，看着深色的牙印微微松了一口气。  
  
“废久，你为什么不是老子的所有物？”  
  
“啊啊，太过分了。”  
  
绿谷搭上爆豪的肩，留在脸颊上的颜料已经干了，看上去就像两人都有着同样的花纹一样，绿谷近乎虔诚地凑过去，吻了爆豪脸上的痕迹。  
  
下一秒就被男人抱到卧室压在床上，衣服不知道在什么时候尽数卸下，爆豪也不例外，他有些恶劣地捏了捏绿谷的乳头，像是一个合格的买主验货一样，然后才肯咬上去，留下一圈色情的印记。  
  
绿谷捂住自己的脸，企图让自己的声音全数消失，可脑子里面却不受控制地重播起来他那次被爆豪抱着操干的样子，爆豪陷入情欲的样子是狂乱的，牙齿用力咬住他的肩，手上的力气没有控制好，在他的皮肤上留下印记，从结合处滴下来的汁液砸在地板上。

爆豪拉开绿谷的手，没费什么力气就把勇者大人现在的模样看的一清二楚。

爆豪索性把食指咬破，让龙血流出来，再抹到绿谷的嘴唇上。

龙血是上好的药材，却也有另外的效果，催情。

爆豪知道，绿谷更知道。

他初夜被操哭的时候爆豪耐着性子哄了两句之后就把手指咬破让绿谷第一次喝了龙血——

之后，勇者少年的呜咽全数变成了喘息，黏黏糊糊的，像是在蜜罐子里面打了个滚，原本娇羞的脸颊成了诱人，带着泪珠的眼睑也催出情意。

“小胜……你又这样…”

爆豪没理他，性器抵住绿谷的女穴口，一下一下的在口出磨蹭着，就是不肏进去。

“废久…”

“你愿不愿意给老子生个小龙？”

如果绿谷还清醒，就能听出来爆豪话里别的意思，可是他犹豫的样子已经被男人看的一清二楚。

爆豪猛的把性器撞进绿谷的后穴，因为之前的舔弄变得滑腻的穴口在被刺激后紧紧地收缩了，男人便一巴掌拍上绿谷的屁股。

“你是要夹死老子啊？”

绿谷小心翼翼地偏过头舔了舔男人的手，“小胜我…唔不要……太快了小胜！”

爆豪把绿谷的腿架在自己的肩膀上，便肏干起身下的勇者，他跟绿谷做了多少次？反正他早就把这个人身上的每一点摸得清清楚楚——

肉棒在穴道里快速地抽插着，一边挪着位置一边加大了力度，让身下人喘息出了声，绿谷的一只手被爆豪摁住，另一只手把爆豪金色的发丝撩开，露出带着汗水的额头。

“哈…啊啊……小胜好帅啊…唔”

“每次一想到……呜啊…自己是小胜的……”

绿谷停下了声，啊，自己是小胜的什么呢？

可肉棒磨擦过前列腺的快感又把他本就不清醒的脑子弄得更加迷糊，绿谷的嘴巴微微张开，没来得及咽下的津液流到两人身上。

爆豪把绿谷搂到怀里，让肉棒更好的肏进去，穴道里面肯定都是黏腻又色情的液体，爆豪握住了绿谷的性器，用指甲故意扣了几下绿谷的铃口，随后又迅速堵住。

本来就要射出来的精液又顺着尿道管流了回去，绿谷被这种，差一点就能高潮的感觉欺负的眼圈都红了，手上也没留情，在爆豪的后背上划出血印。

“小胜你干嘛…啊啊…！”

爆豪把肉棒从绿谷的后穴抽了出来，一下都没有停留，又插进了女穴。

突然被填满的感觉让绿谷一下子泄了出来，眼前变得模糊一片，爆豪似乎沾了一些自己的体液调笑着涂在了自己的嘴唇上……

他渐渐看不清男人的面容，最后只留下耳边一句似有似无的声音在回响——

“废久，你永远都是我的。”

……

……

梦醒了。

绿谷看着脏掉的底裤有些无奈，只得趁着大家都不注意跑到卫生间清洗起来，却没想到自己刚洗好就看见从浴室里擦着头发走出的爆豪胜己，或许他也没想到这么早会有人来，随意地套了一条短裤，还没有擦掉的水滴顺着肌肉滑落。

绿谷下意识地把内裤藏到身后，“早上好啊小胜……”

爆豪却没理他，自己径直上了楼，留下一地尴尬的攥着内裤地绿谷。

不适宜的，他想起来梦里爆豪那句话。

“废久，你永远都是我的。”

而却忽略了还没散掉的微弱麝香。

Fin.

《青春期》的番外！（我总算写完了）

这是我第一篇写的胜出文，所以还是有特殊的意义吧hhh

  



End file.
